


How They Fell In Love_Rơi Vào Lưới Tình

by Tangdu143



Series: I've Lost My Soul_Linh Hồn Tôi Đã Lạc Lối [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Steve thích cùng Tony giết người, hắn bị cuốn hút bởi nụ cười hoạt bát cùng những kế hoạch tinh vi của đối phương.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I've Lost My Soul_Linh Hồn Tôi Đã Lạc Lối [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931848
Kudos: 2





	How They Fell In Love_Rơi Vào Lưới Tình

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How They Fell In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379350) by [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản edit có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Steve thích cùng Tony giết người, hắn bị cuốn hút bởi nụ cười hoạt bát cùng những kế hoạch tinh vi của đối phương. Bọn họ làm tình một hai lần còn giờ thì càng tốt hơn khi đã chuyển thành mỗi ngày, khiến họ thở dốc còn da thì ửng hồng. Nhưng kể cả khi đã giết xong mục tiêu Steve vẫn luôn nghĩ suốt về Tony; mùi hương trên da Tony này, cặp mắt sáng ngời khi cả hoang dại cùng chất adrenaline, những nét cong trên môi gã khi hai người đùa giỡn.

Khao khát biến Tony thành của riêng mình thì dễ hành động mới khó. Thường ngày Tony là một người thành đạt và khá nổi tiếng còn Steve chỉ là một họa sĩ. Hắn không có dự tính gì mà cứ thế mời Tony đến cuộc triển lãm của mình và trước sự ngạc nhiên của hắn, Tony đã đến và kéo theo sau một đám người theo gã. Steve hoảng loạn khi nghĩ đến cảnh Tony sẽ nhìn thẳng vào bức tranh là trọng điểm của cuộc triển lãm. Sau khi phải miễn cưỡng nói lời tạm biệt với Tony khi gã vẫn đang trần như nhộng chôn mình vào chăn, hắn đã vẽ bức tranh này trong đêm đó.

Một cánh tay được vẽ trên nền vải đen, nó được vẽ tỉ mỉ đến từng chi tiết nhỏ nhất kể cả vết sẹo màu trắng ở giữa ngón trỏ và ngón cái. Bàn tay thì bao lấy một trái tim, trên những đường vân của trái tim ẩn hiện một đóa hồng và những ngón tay thì cong lên bóp chặt lấy nó. Toàn bộ cánh tay đang rỉ máu; trái tim như thật sự bị nghiền nát trên tấm vải. Bất chấp hình ảnh ghê rợn khủng khiếp ấy, những đường nét mềm mại cùng những chi tiết được phác họa trên đó đã giúp cảm xúc của người họa sĩ được bộ lộ một cách chân thật nhất.

Tony dừng lại và cứ nhìn mãi vào bức vẽ ấy, con tim gã đập nhanh thật nhanh khi nhận ra vết sẹo đó. Gã hầu như không nhận ra là Steve đã lẳng lặng đứng bên cạnh để chờ xem phản ứng của gã. Tony chậm chậm xoay qua nhìn dáng vẻ căng thẳng nhưng dứt khoát của Steve. Gã cúi đầu, “Đó có phải-” Gã nhìn không chớp mắt sau đó từ tốn điều chỉnh giọng của mình. “Đó là tay của tôi.”

Steve cứ im lặng như vậy cho đến khi Tony đánh liều tiến lên một chút để nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh vẫn đang nhìn mãi vào mình, trong ánh mắt hiện rõ sự say đắm. “Em biết rồi đó.” Hắn chậm rãi đáp.

Nhịp thở Tony tăng lên và rồi gã lại bước gần đến gần hơn. “Tôi cũng vậy.” Gã nói, đáp lại lời bộc bạch vẫn chưa cất rõ thành lời của Steve. Việc gã bắt chước kiểu nói của Steve như một lời đồng ý một niềm vui đến bất chợt tràn vào như lũ trong lòng hắn. Nơi đây rất đông người nhưng họ chỉ tập trung vào nhau.

Đôi mắt Steve sáng bừng và hắn hắn do dự tiến đến bên Tony, thì thầm. “Tôi có thể hôn em không?”

:Anh không bao giờ phải xin phép đâu.” Tony đáp và mỉm cười.

Steve nâng mặt Tony lên rồi cúi xuống ấn hai đôi môi vào nhau như những lần họ đã làm trước đây. Dù vậy, nụ hôn này rất khác khi những lời của trái tim họ được truyền đạt qua nụ hôn này. Hai người đều biết rằng khoảnh khắc lãng mạn này sẽ chỉ kết thúc bởi hôn nhân hoặc là cái chết.

Tony đã mua bức vẽ đó treo trên đầu giường của cả hai. Đây là lần đầu tiên họ thật sự ân ái, Steve tựa vào lưng Tony, mười ngón tay đan vào nhau và thì thầm nói với Tony nguồn cảm hứng nghệ thuật đã làm nên tác phẩm đó.


End file.
